Remedy
by MegTDJ
Summary: What's the best cure for a case of the hiccups? DanJan


Title: Remedy  
Author: MegTDJ  
Category: Fluff  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Daniel/Janet  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: What's the best cure for a case of the hiccups?  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine. This makes me sad.

Author's notes: Just something silly and random that came to me tonight as I felt a case of the hiccups coming on. I'd been trying all night to come up with an idea for a short and fluffy Dan/Jan piece, and I'm afraid this was the best I could do, heh. Thanks to Misty for telling me to keep on brainstorming! (And no, I didn't get the hiccups after all... thank goodness!)

_(Additional note: This was written in 2007, uploaded to FFnet in 2008.)_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**Remedy**

_Hic._

He had the hiccups.

_Hic._

He hated the hiccups.

_Hic._

Daniel grunted and slammed his book shut. He couldn't concentrate on his research with these damn...

_Hic._

He sighed and pushed his chair back from the desk. "May as well... _hic_... give in to defeat," he muttered as he rose to his feet. "Maybe Janet will know of... _hic_... some kind of remedy."

The house was quiet as he emerged from his office, so he figured he'd head to the kitchen first for a glass of water before going in search of his wife. The last time he'd seen her, she was trying to put the baby to sleep, and not having much luck about it. The house being quiet meant that she must have succeeded at last.

Unfortunately, his hiccups only seemed to get worse as he entered the kitchen. They were becoming downright painful. "I am so not... _hic_... in the mood for this," he groaned as he filled a glass with water and prepared to take a sip. He remembered just in time that you're supposed to drink from the wrong side of the glass to get rid of hiccups, so he took a deep breath and attempted to do so.

"Daniel, what are you doing?"

Daniel hiccupped and gulped at the sudden presence behind him, water sloshing over the side of the glass and creating an impossibly large puddle on the floor. "Great, just... _hic_... perfect," he said irritably.

Janet sighed and grabbed some paper towels. "You do realize drinking from the wrong side of a glass doesn't do anything but create a huge mess, right?" she said as she squatted down to clean it up.

"What can I say? I'm... _hic_... desperate." Daniel plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs and slumped against the table in misery. "Know of any tried and... _hic_... true methods of curing the... _hic_... cups?"

"Have you tried swallowing a teaspoon of sugar?" Janet asked, rising wearily to her feet and throwing the damp cloths in the trash.

"No, but I'm... _hic_... willing to give it a... _hic_... shot."

Janet seemed to be trying to stifle a smile as she got the sugar and a teaspoon and brought them over to the table. "Here you are," she said, filling the teaspoon and holding it out to him like she was feeding a baby. "Take your medicine."

Daniel grimaced, but obediently opened his mouth. He took the sugar from the spoon and let it sit on his tongue for a second before swallowing it down. Then he waited.

One... two... _hic._

"Dammit!"

"Try just drinking the water," Janet said, pushing his glass closer to him and sitting down beside him.

Daniel rolled his eyes and picked up the glass to drink. After just a few mouthfuls, he hiccupped so hard that he nearly choked. "Nothing's working," he groaned. "I'll be hiccupping for... _hic_... the rest of my life." He rested his arms on the table and thumped his head down on top of them. _Hic._

"Poor Daniel," Janet said, rubbing his back soothingly and resting her cheek against his shoulder.

Daniel hiccupped in agreement.

"I'm glad you're away from your work now, though, because... there's something I needed to talk to you about."

Daniel raised his head and gave her a piteous yet curious look. "What's... _hic_... that?"

Janet sighed and brushed the side of his face with her fingers before she replied. "Well, I guess there's no better way to say it than to just... say it," she said. "Daniel... I'm pregnant again."

Daniel went numb from head to toe. It took him a second or two to realize that his mouth was hanging open, so he quickly snapped it shut as he tried to think of what he should say in response to this news. Another baby? Their firstborn was barely three months old! They would have two children less than a year apart? Visions of Janet having babies every nine months until the nursery was lined with bunked cribs danced in his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept.

"Daniel?"

He shook his mind back to reality and looked at Janet. She was... smirking? "What?" he asked, confused.

"I think your hiccups are gone."

The End


End file.
